


Play Game? 2

by LovingErina



Series: Play Game? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Games, M/M, This time it's Tsukki's fault, short chaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata just liked the game Tsukishima played.</p><p>He wasn't prepared for this.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6426007/chapters/14710090">Part 1</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch to Start

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the first part so much I couldn't resist making a part 2.
> 
> I even have ideas for a part 3 with Oisuga or Oikage...
> 
> If you haven't read part one yet, please do so first! It reads a lot easier when you've read it before you read this one!
> 
>  
> 
> [Read part 1 here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6426007/chapters/14710090)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Tsukishima, what’s that game you’re playing? You’re playing it an awful lot,” I asked him after practice. He only shot me a glare and continued playing. “Come on~ tell me!”

With a sigh he told me its name. Legends of the Leaves? What an interesting name.

As soon as I was home, I looked it up and downloaded it. The.. thing, person, something, on the icon looked so cute!

The first thing the game asked was a nickname. Hm...

I never knew coming up with a nickname was this difficult. The random generated nicknames also weren’t the best.

Well, I like meatbuns, so something with Bun? HinaBun? Aah, it isn’t available...

I fell down on my bed with a sigh. NatsuBun then? Was taken also...

Natsu_Bun.. was available! I quickly clicked on **Okay** and suddenly the screen turned white and a clock started counting down. It stopped at one and my phone began vibrating heavily. Then, everything dissappeared and my screen turned black.

Panicked I texted Tsukishima, but he told me it was all part of the game.

**TOUCH TO START**

I texted him again, I was sure my phone was about to break.

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Quit texting me and play that game already**

Fine...


	2. Level 1

**Welcome, King. We are glad you are here.**

King? Now I am the King!

**The kingdom is in big danger, and you are the only one who can help us.**

Oh?

**My name is Myx and I will teach you some things. Let me take you to the Old Tree.**

I got a couple of Leaves from her and she told me to summon them. When I did, a small elephant appeared. With the other two I summoned a fairy and a swordsman.

**These are called Spirits. They will help you to protect your kingdom. Now let us go to the Field.**

I had to battle monsters there, they looked really ugly.

After three battles I suddenly got a notification.

**Congratulations! You gained a level!**

Way to go, Shouyou!

 


	3. Level 2

Kageyama snorted when he found me in the clubroom playing the game the next day.

“You also?”

“It’s quite fun! Look, you have to-“

“I don’t need to know and I don’t want to know.”

“Jeez, Kageyama! Oh!”

“What?”

“I can awaken a new spirit!”

“Oh god.”

I got a bronze leaf from one of the quests. It meant I would surely get a Spirit of rating 5 or higher with the maximum of 8.

The tree sparkled a little when I summoned it. Out came a Spirit looking like an archer with a rating of 8.

“Yes! I got one of eight!” I yelled, pumping my fist up in the air. Kageyama just sighed.

“Grats, Hinata.” Tsukishima had walked in with Yamaguchi. A soft grin rested on his face.

“Thanks! Oh?”

An exclamation mark popped up beside my missions. I had completed one. Oh, I had gained some experience points!

**Congratulations! You gained a level!**

Great! Now I was level three already!


	4. Level 3

**New message from Yria the Sorceress**

**Natsu_Buns, the clock is about to start ticking again! You have to help us!**

Huh? What clock? The clock from the beginning?

* * *

I sighed deeply as I clicked on **Try Again?** for like the twentieth time.

**Ask your friends for help if you’re stuck!**

But I don’t have any friends! Ah, I could ask Tsukishima!

**_HinaShou:_ Pleaseeee**

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Fine, what’s your friendcode? So I can search you up**

I gave him my friendcode and soon I got a message someone wanted to become friends with me. I accepted Tsukishima’s friend request and tried the clock once again.

But I failed. Again.

**_Dino_T_Dino:_ Wait a sec, I’ll put a stronger Spirit as my lead**

**_HinaShou:_ Wow, a nine? Awesome!**

He ignored the rest of my messages, even my ‘Thank you!’ message.

Because I finally beat it. And I had gained a level!


	5. Level 4

**New feature: The Colosseum! Battle against other players! Update your game NOW!**

That sounds so fun! I quickly updated my game and when I started the game again, I got greeted by Myx.

**Natsu_Buns, the Colosseum has risen! Protect your Kingdom by fighting others!**

Then I noticed a tower was placed in the middle of my town. A red flag fluttered on top and a knight protected the door.

**Place your defense now to protect yourself!**

I could place five Spirits to protect my kingdom. You could earn points by defeating people, but if you were defeated you’d lose points. Don’t want that to happen!

You could also check out who were the strongest. The scores weren’t that high yet, but there was one with a massive lead on the others.

“Applepi? What an interesting name...” Wah, he had a ten as his lead! “No wonder he has so many points...”

Oh, if I clicked on his name I could check out his defense. “Wow...” He had three of ten and two of nine, all maxed out.

“Oh shit, no no no-!”

**Battle, start!**

And I got wrecked so badly. The ten killed my six in one shot. I did absolutely no damage back and they all one shotted my Spirits. My poor Spirits!

**Defeat!**

I lost ten points. I bet Applepi is laughing if he sees who challenged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's only been filler until now :/ I'll try to pace things a little faster from now on!


	6. Level 4

“Kenma! Why are you so strong...” Kuroo whined as he threw his hands up in the air. That was already the third time he challenged me – and lost.

I muttered an apology as I started up the game myself. As I checked my tower, I saw I got attacked more than ten times. My defense had failed only once.

“Oh?”

“What?” Kuroo asked curiously. He stood up so he could look at my screen.

“A level four attacked me.”

Kuroo burst into laughter. “Probably a miss click,” he said then.

“I guess so.”

* * *

When I got home I looked at the level four – now level five – again. A part of my brain thought it wasn’t a miss click. It probably was, but I wasn’t so sure.

A notification popped up. A friend request? Oh, that level five, Natsu_Buns. I accepted it – why not?

Not much later I got a chat request from that person.

**_Natsu_Buns:_ Thanks for adding me! I didn’t think you’d accept me, haha, since you’re so strong and I’m so weak (︶︹︺) but thanks!**

**_Applepi:_ You’re welcome**

**_Applepi:_ Feel free to ask for help if you’re stuck**

**_Natsu_Buns:_ Thanks! Will do!**

I somehow felt very intrigued by this person. 


	7. Level 5

“You’re sparkling too much,” Kageyama commented. He sighed when I didn’t say anything and took place on the bench next to me. “Did anything good happen or something?”

“Someone sent me an 8!” I shouted. Immediately Kageyama covered his ears with his hands, guess I shouted a little too loud.

“Hinata! Tsukishima, also, please put your phones away and get here.” Daichi sounded and looked a little annoyed. Sugawara chuckled softly next to him.

“It’s just a game, Daichi, and they’re just kids.” Tsukishima snorted from the other side of the gym. “But really, guys. Come.”

“Fine…”

Training that day was a mess. I couldn’t stop thinking about the game, but most of all, Applepi. It had first surprised me his friend list wasn’t full (well, now it is). The second surprise came when he had accepted a weakling like me. Third, he even offered help. Maybe he’s just a nice person trying to help a rookie. But why? Why would he-

“Hinata! Watch out!”

A volleyball flew right into my face. I fell on my bum and felt the blood already streaming out of my nose. Great.

“Someone get some tissues!” Daichi yelled. I then got thrown a box of tissues in my face by Kageyama.

“Idiot!” he yelled, before he helped me stop my bleeding nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!


	8. Level 5

“Will you come play with me?” was the first thing my little sister asked when I got home from training. I had to sit the rest of it on the bench, that bleeding nose was a heavy one.

“Sorry, Natsu, I’m tired. Mom, I’ll be in my room!”

Natsu followed me into my room and climbed on my bed next to me. I ruffled her hair before grabbing my phone and starting the game.

“Is that why you won’t play with me?” she asked a little sad as she pouted.

“Why don’t we play together?” I asked her. She immediately brightened up and sat down on my lap. “Tap the screen so we can start playing.” So she did.

“What can you do?” she asked curiously. She moved with her finger over the screen so she could explore my kingdom.

“Hm… we can fight off bad monsters.”

“Are they really mean?”

“Yes. They attack you!” She gasped. “But I’m stronger than them.”

“Show me!” I went to the Field and chose a somewhat easier area. I quickly got through all the monsters and Natsu gave me an applause. “Again!”

In the end, I had done enough runs to gain a level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update!
> 
> I have been focusing a lot more on one of my other fics, Dull Sunshine. Check it out if you want :)
> 
> Also, school starts tomorrow for me... so updates will probably be even slower. Sorry for that!
> 
> Hope you still enjoy this fic!♡


	9. Level 6

“What are you laughing at?” Sugawara sat down next to me and I still couldn’t stop laughing as I showed him a video Kenma had sent me. Kuroo and Yaku were doing a silly dance and Sugawara immediately burst out in laughter.

“You’re really good friends with him, huh? With Kozume,” he asked after we had calmed down (and scolded by Daichi).

I smiled. “Yes! He’s so nice!” Kenma’s just a really nice boy. Even though our personalities differ so much, we have lots of funny conversations. Whenever I feel down, I always find myself talking to him.

Sugawara ruffled my hair and stood up. “You coming? Let’s practice some more.”

* * *

**_HinaShou:_ Hey hey, have you heard about this game Legend of the Leaves?**

**_KozumeKenma:_ I have, I actually play it**

**_HinaShou:_ Really?!?! What’s your name so I can add you as a friend!**

**_KozumeKenma:_ My friendlist is already full, sorry**

**_HinaShou:_ Aahh too bad :(**

Dammit. Oh, wait-

**_HinaShou:_ Mine’s full also, oops xP**

**_KozumeKenma:_ Haha**

**_KozumeKenma:_ I’m going to sleep, bye**

**_KozumeKenma:_ Will see you soon**

**_HinaShou:_ Huh? Why?**

Ah, he was already gone… But if that’s true, I’m so pumped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It has been a while.
> 
> And I'm so so so sorry for not updating for like a month? Hate me all you want lmao
> 
> I wonder if anyone's still reading this.. except for you know who.
> 
> Well, thanks anyway for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be sure:
> 
> This game is completely made up. I wish it existed though, since it seems quite fun, haha.


End file.
